


endear

by minyoungis



Series: BTS [8]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asking Out, Awkwardness, Banter, Crush, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Lounge Singer AU, Non-Idol AU, Now they are, Swearing, Waitress AU, are those even legitimate universes, best friend/roommate yoongi, friends who tease are friends who please, guk is a great singer in any universe sorry i don't make the rules, restaurant AU, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoungis/pseuds/minyoungis
Summary: The new hire sounds like an angel and looks like one too.Written for the prompt - Person A and Person B work together in a high end hotel, Person B has a crush on Person A who happens to be the lounge singer.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Series: BTS [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	endear

**Author's Note:**

> wHo let yn have feelings, that is my question

“If you’re done ogling him, maybe clear up table 13?”

You jump at Yoongi’s dry voice behind you, flustered at being caught. Again.

With a defensive and not entirely convincing _‘I wasn’t ogling,’_ you scurry away to do your job, regretfully leaving behind the vantage point you’ve begun to perch yourself in increasingly often, from where you get a lovely, uninterrupted view from the restaurant into the adjoining lounge.

It’s a recent habit. You weren’t always inclined to peek through the small gap in the distant curtain from behind the wooden stand with the menus and cutlery, but the entry of a certain black-haired, doe-eyed lounge singer has changed all of that.

Ever since Yoongi (and Hobi and Joon and Tae) figured out that you keep slowing down at random places of the restaurant while carrying plates or menus, just so you can linger a little bit longer whenever you get a good view, he’s stopped sending you to serve at the lounge entirely, preferring to assign you tables that are inside the main dining hall, as far away from the fluttering curtains as possible. You know it’s revenge for that one time you accidentally spilt coffee on his white hoodie that you had borrowed, but really, this seems like a bit of an exaggerated reaction. He already made you apologise while standing outside the apartment door, refusing to unlock it until you promised to do the dishes for a week.

You make sure to aim a scowl at him as you return the plates to the kitchen as you see his smug, knowing grin. Because despite the fact the he, and everybody else, is perfectly aware about your…er, _fascination_ with the new hire, you’ve always only ever replied to their taunts and teasing with, “No, I don’t,” and, “You’re being delusional,” and the ever so common, “I’m not staring.”

You’ve got a big, fat crush on Jeon Jungkook, but you’ll die before you say that out loud.

And Yoongi takes every chance he gets to rub it in.

“Want to swap with Joon, Y/N? Spend some time manning the lounge so you can breathe the same air as the new kid?”

“We’re all already breathing the same air, stupid,” you mutter as you collect cutlery to lay table 13 again, trying hard not to look up at the curtains that you _know_ will give you that glorious glimpse and to not let the excitement at the prospect of being in the lounge for a while show in your voice.

“So you don’t want to go to the lounge,” Yoongi hums thoughtfully, handing you the napkins.

Passing by with a tray full of empty plates, Tae says with a scoff, “Of course she wants to go to the lounge. That’s where the love of her life is.”

“Fuck off, Tae,” you bite out before stalking out onto the floor so you can arrange the table for the next diner.

When you’re back, Yoongi continues, now all business, “I’m serious, though. You have the lounge for the next two hours, until we close up.”

As haughtily as you can, masking the shy excitement you feel at the prospect, you primly nod before making your way to the curtains, steps measured. You ignore Namjoon’s wink as you cross paths, pushing the fabric back and stepping into the lounge.

The air here is always rarefied. Instead of scattered wooden tables and chairs, there are plush couches and low-rise platforms in front of them, all slightly inclined towards the small stage at one end of the room. A stage that you’re now looking at, flapping curtain directly behind you.

You stand in position, finally seeing more than half his face or a single arm, finally hearing him sing the way he deserves to be heard for the first time this night. His sweet voice had drawn him to you in the first place. The way he looked had been a bonus.

Not that you’ve ever told him that. Or spoken a word to him other than harried greetings in the evenings when you accidentally (or not-so-accidentally) run into him, and awkward small talk.

He’s singing one of his signatures now, one of those melodious ballads that make you think of comfortably warm nights with fireflies lighting up an unforgiving darkness, and unnecessarily making you want to spend those with him. He doesn’t see you, gaze fluttering around the room as he sings with a voice like honey, making eye contact with appreciative patrons. He was a good hire.

You’re drawn out of your staring by Jimin behind the bar on your right calling out, “Y/N, I hate to interrupt your little love fest, but this goes to table 4.”

Blushing furiously, you rush to the counter and take the tray in your arms, dropping a quick apology before carrying the drinks to the table.

You have to rely on your listening skills for any semblance of contact with Jungkook for the next two hours. The floor is busy and you’ve been caught too many times today to stop and stare again. Except for one memorable incident where he breaks his sultry, smooth character for a split second when your eyes meet and he gives you a flash of a wide grin that sends you nearly tripping on air with a tray full of empty glasses balanced in your hand, you stay resolutely away.

Until you can’t.

You’re wiping down your last table as Hobi, Tae and Joon say their farewells, Yoongi closing up shop at the back when you hear the clearing of a throat behind your hunched over frame.

You think it’s your roommate come to tell you to hurry up, that the later it gets, the more likely you are to run into the couple that lives next door that always comes home drunk at times like these. Not that you have anything against that, it just gets a little inconvenient when they decide to very aggressively make out in the snail paced lift that the four of you end up having to share.

But it’s been a long day, and you’re just a little (read: quite) peeved at being teased so much, and you don’t bother turning around, only deigning to respond with a curt _‘I’m almost done.’_

You get silence in reply, but the shadow in front of you makes it clear that he hasn’t moved. Annoyed at the mind games he seems to be playing, you give the table one last run-down before turning around swiftly with a huff while saying, “Listen, so _what_ if I like Jungkook, can you just let it g – _Oh, shit._ ”

The visibly nervous man in front of you, one palm behind his neck as the other hand hangs suspended aimlessly in the air, as if he were about to tap you on the shoulder, is decidedly not your little shit roommate.

Jungkook’s arm comes down limp, and your eyes are drawn to his fingers that slightly flex. You’re not sure what to categorise what you’re feeling as exactly.

Embarrassment? Shyness? A little short of breath at being this up close? Irrational annoyance at Yoongi?

All you know for certain is that for somebody who’s spent a majority of her free time in the last two weeks thinking about Jungkook’s eyes, you’re having a mighty hard time meeting them just now.

“Uh, hey!” you start, falsely cheery, hoping that for your sake, he may gloss over the fact that you basically just admitted to your disgusting affliction towards him. The rag in your hand has likely never been through a wash cycle as intense as the nervous wringing you’re giving it right now.

He’s a nice guy, yeah? He won’t make things awkward.

“You…you like me?”

Your eyes snap up from the hard gaze you had at the bottle of Grey Goose behind the bar, beyond Jungkook’s shoulder. His face is closed, sort of masked, and you can’t fathom how uncomfortable you’ve probably just made him.

Your mouth is running before you can even begin to decide what to reply with. With a short giggle that’s unconvincing even to you, you respond, “That was- uh, a joke. Yeah, it was a running thing that Yoongi and I have. You don’t have to worry, I was just kidding, I promise.”

You wish there was a wall nearby you could hit your head on. Even the table behind you would do. Or Jungkook’s chest. You aren’t blind or immune to the way the restaurant mandated starchy white shirt under the black tuxedo stretches across his frame. You have, after all, been looking respectfully.

“I’m not worried.”

Once again, you’re pulled from your purely angelic thoughts with a start. His expression has a sort of restrained glee to it, his eyes glittering with reeled in hope.

“Huh?”

And now, suddenly, he’s shy again, not meeting your confused gaze. With a start, you realise that your mouth is agape and clamp it shut, heartbeat pounding in your ears.

“I’m not worried, that’d be kind of perfect. Fits right in with my plans, actually. I keep thinking I’ll ask you out but I keep chickening out, and then today afternoon Tae told me you had a thing for me but I thought he was just pulling my leg, because you always seem so focused at work and you stopped coming out to this part of the restaurant often, and I really didn’t think you thought of me in the same way-“

“Yes.”

He stops partway through his confused, meandering, undeniably cute ramble, his mouth still open mid-word at your shy but firm interruption. Your grin’s been growing little by little as he’s been talking, and you’re fighting hard to not show teeth.

Really, best to put the boy out of his misery. And yours.

“Yes?” he asks, head cocked to the side in adorable confusion.

“Yes,” you reply decisively, nodding your head in determination, voice stronger this time, grin settling into something softer, shyer as you take in his mirrored smile and the clearing of doubt in his eyes.

His grin grows, and foolishly, ridiculously, the only thing you can think of at this specific moment is the _You so fuckin’ precious when you smile_ meme.

You’re about to say something, anything, but your mouth hasn’t been the most cooperative lately, so maybe it’s for the best that Yoongi ducks into the lounge from behind the partition curtain then, effectively making you and Jungkook break the shaky, nervous, rose tinted eye contact.

He pauses at the threshold, taking in the muted excitement in both of your eyes and the fidgeting of your fingers around the cloth that you’re still holding.

And then, with his customary drawl, “Ready to go, Y/N?”

His words indicate calmness, boredom. But you know him well enough to realise that he’s already caught on that something’s happened and he’s just a sucker for gossip.

Nodding jerkily, you look back up at Jungkook.

“Uh, see you around?” he says, and you can see embarrassment, annoyance and rueful settlement in his eyes in quick succession when he finishes his sentence.

Giggling, you reply, “Absolutely.”

With one last wave, he grabs his bag from a nearby table and walks out the door, steps too measured to be casual and shoulders stiff in an attempt to look cool.

From your left, Yoongi’s voice makes you dart back to the active realisation that he’s still here.

“Careful, you look at him any fonder and you’ll be crying tears of honey.”

“Careful, you tease me anymore and you’re getting no information.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear feedback, spread the love!  
> find me on tumblr (where everything is cross posted) at @min-youngis :D


End file.
